


Adult Like

by madgirlwithabox (lamarnza)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarnza/pseuds/madgirlwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose need to stop acting like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Like

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/madgirlwithabox/pic/00004tqe/) [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/madgirlwithabox/pic/00005x81/)

  
    They’re happy, or as happy as they can be, as anyone can be in their situation. They’re in love and they’re happy and they’re moving forward, but it’s not healthy, and they’re the only ones who can’t see it. Jackie sits Rose down one evening, tries to talk to her. She tells her it’s not good for them, they’re two young, healthy people that, from what everyone around them can tell, are head over heels, and they don’t, can’t, won’t even sleep in the same bed.

    “It’s child like,” Jackie says Rose, pouring another glass of wine. The Doctor is out and she’s making the most of it (he really can’t hold his liquor and it makes him embarrassed, so Rose insists they don’t drink in front of him).

    “Mum, the Doctor and I are fine, we’re just taking things slow,” Rose replies, scowling.

    Jackie fills her glass and nudges it towards her. “It didn’t look like you were taking it slow at Bad Wolf Bay.”

    Rose colors and averts her eyes from Jackie. “It was in the heat of the moment. When we had time to think, we realized jumping straight into it wouldn’t be healthy.”

    “Rose, it’s been almost six months and you haven’t shagged, or even given kissed him.”

    Rose picks up the glass and takes an angry gulp. “I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

    “You’ve loved him for four years and whether you think so or not, it’s the same for him.” Jackie is watching her daughter, uncharacteristic seriousness in her eyes.

    Rose takes another large mouthful of wine and lets out a small cough, blushing more profusely this time and looking into the velvety depths.

    Jackie puts her hands over her mouth. “You didn’t?”

    Rose nods, tears filling her eyes. “Yeah, first night. He didn’t– we didn’t– it didn’t go so well.” She bites her lip, blinking hurriedly to keep from crying.

    “Oh sweetheart,” Jackie says softly. She gives the sofa cushion beside her a pat and Rose gets up from the armchair across the coffee table and sits beside her mum. Jackie puts an arm around her and Rose nestles her head into her shoulder.

    “Rose, you can’t go on like this. The two of you need to just get over yourselves and stop playing. You’re not children, you’re adults, and a relationship can’t be like it is in third grade if it’s going to last.”

    “It was before. We never did anything before and it lasted.”

    “It’s different now,” Jackie replies softly.

    Rose’s brow furrows. “No it’s not.”

    Jackie gives her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Of course it’s not dear.”

    They don’t talk about it again. Jackie tries to, but Rose refuses to be in a room alone with her now. She’s not usually at home, always out doing something with the Doctor, but when they do creep in in the wee hours of the morning and part ways with an awkward hug and muttered goodnights at the top of the stairs, Jackie knows it’s not the ‘something’ she hopes they were.

\-------

    Rose recalls her conversation with her mother as she’s walking down a flagstone-paved arcade with the Doctor. He’s holding her hand tightly and in the other clutches a bag of brightly-hued rock candy. It’s the mystery bag, sort of a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean type thing.

    “Pass me the purple one,” Rose tells him, smiling.

    The Doctor disentangles their fingers, pulling the crystalized sugar on a stick out of the bag and handing it to her. She pops it in her mouth without hesitation as to what flavor it could be and immediately giggles.

    “It’s rose flavored,” she tells him.

    “Oh, let me try!” The Doctor exclaims excitedly. He leans down and licks the candy quickly, brushing by her. As he pulls back she darts forward and kisses him quickly, he opens his mouth and puts his hands on her hips. She drops the rock candy in her rush to wind her fingers into his hair. As soon as it’s begun, it’s over, and they part, putting distance between each other and looking at their feet.

    “Good flavor,” he says.

    “Yeah, shame we dropped it,” she replies softly.

    They walk the rest of the way home in silence. At the entrance to the house they pause, Rose fiddling with the keys. The Doctor sidles up to her and rests his head on her shoulder, looking over at her delicate fingers fiddling with the lock.

    “It’s stuck.”

    He reaches his arms around her waist and takes the key. “Let me help.”

    She snaps away from him, leaving the keys dangling in the door. He blinks a few times and then looks away, jiggling the key until the door swings open with a click.

    Jackie’s sitting in the kitchen, finger painting with Tony.

    “How was your date? It’s a lovely day today, great weather,” she says amicably.

    “It was fine,” The Doctor answers.

    “It wasn’t a date,” Rose snaps, exiting the kitchen brusquely and stomping up the stairs. A door slams faintly and the Doctor coughs politely.

    “We got some mystery flavored rock candy, if you and Tony want some.” He drops the bag on the table and trudges after her despondently.

\-------

    They bump into each other that night, at the foot of the stairs. Rose lets out a small exclamation and the Doctor mumbles an apology.

    “Where are you going?” she asks him.

    “Couldn’t sleep, I was going to go on a walk.”

    “Neither could I,” she replies.

    They fidget for a minute, Rose realizing she’s in a rather translucent nightgown and the Doctor realizing she’s in a rather translucent nightgown, before he breaks the silence.

    “Want to come?” he asks her.

    She smiles relievedly and nods. He takes her hand and they tiptoe out of the house.

\-------

    The moon is only a sliver and neither of them can find it, but their way is paved by antiquated iron streetlights. They’re walking in the middle of the street since no cars drive through the posh residential area this late, and the tarmac is warm from the sunlight and gritty from the rain that came in the evening.

    She stops them, in between two lights so they’re cast in darkness.

    “Rose–” he begins, but she cuts him off, kissing him frantically. In his surprise he lets her in and she slips her tongue between his lips, guiding his hand to her hip. He wraps his arms around her, palms flat against the small of her back, and draws her flush against him. He slides a hand down her thigh, teasing the lacy hem of her nightgown up to rub his fingertips against her skin. She gasps at his touch and moves a hand from his hair to rest on his hip. Sliding her fingers along the soft flannel of his pajama pants, she flattens her palm against him and he bucks forward unexpectedly. Rose pulls back at his reaction, shaking her head.

    “Sorry, I don’t know what–” Now it’s his turn to cut her off and she feels her legs weaken as he reciprocates her ministrations with precise ease.

    “There’s such things as second chances,” he whispers softly, allowing his tongue to brush against her ear.

    She lets out a groan which he takes as an agreement.

    “How about one?”

    Another groan, considerably louder, as his fingers play between her legs, which he takes to mean ‘definitely.’

\-------

    They stumble back to the house, breathless and flushed, and she fumbles with the doorknob, squirming as he kisses her neck.

    “It’s locked.”

    “What?” he asks, looking up.

    “It must have locked when we close–aaahh,” she sighs as he traces kisses down her arm.

    “That’s too bad.” He pushes her against the door, lifting her leg and hooking it around his hips. Her dress rides up and he grins devilishly. Her eyes flutter close as she lets out a shaky sigh.

    “Suppose it– no! No! Bad Doctor! Off!” She puts her leg down and pushes him off. He stands back and looks at her like an injured puppy.

    Rose steps lightly back down the three stairs leading to the stoop and bends over, lifting several flower pots and frowning at the neat circles beneath them. The Doctor cocks his head to the side and takes a step forward.

    “Don’t even,” she snaps.

    “What?” he asks innocently.

    “You know, so don’t.”

    “I honestly don’t.”

    She can feel him now, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, and she can’t concentrate on where the spare key is hidden. Not looking up she flings an arm in the direction of the door.

    “Get over there.”

    “I– why?”

    “Just do it, I want to get in as much as you.”

    “I’m really fine with doing it in the gazebo,” and she can picture him shrugging even though he’s standing behind her. She whips around.

    “What are you talking about?” She asks angrily, remembering at the last second to keep her voice down.

    “It’s warm in there and there’s that sofa. It’s pretty large and we could...comfortably enough,” he smiles, raising an eyebrow.

    “Where did you get the idea I wanted to get in so we could have sex?”

    “Y-you were moaning a-and touching me and I was touching you and you felt r-really–” The Doctor stammered.

    Rose shifted a pot filled with tulips, picked up the key and stormed to the door, jamming it into the lock. “That was a mistake, it didn’t mean anything,” she said stiffly, unable to look at him.

    “Rose, you can’t be serious. I’ve been here six months, of course it’s time for us to –”

    “I am perfectly serious!” she replies shrilly, and his face falls. “I’m not going to. I need to make sure you won’t leave again.” She bows her head, fingers still clutching the key but no longer jiggling it. He steps behind her, enveloping her in his arms.

    “I hear that lock sticks. Let me help you.” He pries the key away from her and opens the door.

    She stays in the doorway, facing the dark foyer, head bowed.

    “Rose?” he whispers. He turns her around to face him and his heart melts when he sees her, lip quivering.

    “I–I can’t,” she begins.

    “Can’t what?”

    “Can’t love you, not l-like that.”  
    “Why?”

    “It’ll only mess things up.”

    “How so?”

    Her defensive facade is back up before he realizes it and she flinches away from him. “It just will. We don’t work well together, not physically.”

    The Doctor frowns. “I really don’t think–”

    “If you want sex you can go find a girlfriend. We have separate rooms, I won’t mind. If you’re too loud I’ll ask you to go to her place.” She’s looking down at her knotted fingers.

    “Don’t be ridiculous Rose. I don’t want a girlfriend.”

    “Oh god, you’re gay? That’s even worse, I just made out with a gay guy! You had a thing for Jack didn’t you! I knew it!”

    The Doctor blushes. “Wh-what are you talking about! I’m not gay! Why does everyone always think that!” He takes her hand. “Do you really think I would have reacted like that if I was gay?” Now it’s her turn to blush. “Not really.”

    “Rose, you have to stop this.”

    “Stop what?”

    “Pretending.”

    “I’m not pretending.”

    “We’re not children.” His fingers wrap around her wrists and pull her closer to him.

    “Everyone keeps saying that.” She closes her eyes as he strokes the side of her face.

    “Then act like it.”

    She pauses, taking a deep breath. After a minute of contemplation she smiles widely at him. “Okay.”

    “Really?”  
     
“Yes.” She covers his mouth with hers, hands scrabbling at the buttons on his pajama top.

\-------

    They’re past romance and foreplay, it’s just desire now, and neither bothers to do anything sexily. Over her head goes the nightgown, around his legs go the trousers, and he kicks them off his ankles. They scramble beneath the sheets, all thumbs in their haste.

    She nearly screams when he enters her and he nearly passes out (he can’t even remember the last time he had sex, it’s been so long, and he’s not even sure if he has).

    It’s fast and short and sweet, and they both lie on opposite sides of the bed, gazing at the ceiling. The sheets are puddled at their waists from when the heat got too much to bare, and he watches the slight glisten on her skin as the sweat cools.

    “Okay, I changed my mind, I do love you Doctor,” Rose sighs.

    “Oh, I see how it is,” The Doctor replies teasingly.

    “No, I really do. I love you,” Rose looks at him seriously.

    “Let me tell you a secret,” he says, scooting across the bed and burying his face in her hair, it tickles as she feels his breath dance over her ear. “I love you,” he whispers, and she realizes she’s holding her breath. He kisses her ear gently, moving down over her neck and onwards to her collarbone. Looking up from her breast (she wishes he wouldn’t), he beams a slightly mad smile at her.

    “Want to try again?”

    Rose lets out a squeal as he shifts his attentions once more. “Ooo! Yes!”

    The Doctor laughs softly. “And we’ll do it again and again until it’s perfect.”

    “I like the sound of that,” she replies, closing her eyes.

    “Could be awhile, a lot of attempts.”

    She fists his hair in her hands and bites her lip as he moves down. “W-wait.”

    “What? Am I doing something wrong?”

    “No-o-oh god no–” She hits the side of his head and pushes him off with her knee. There’s something I want to do.”

    She climbs out of the bed and picks up the Doctor’s underwear. Stopping at her desk, she scribbles something on a post-it note before tiptoeing out into the hall. She goes to her mother and Pete’s room and hangs the shorts on the doorknob, sticking the post-it above it. She scampers back to her room, giggling like mad.

    “What did you do?” The Doctor asks. He’s sitting up, above the sheets and she blushes when she realizes she’s not staring at his face.

    “Nothing, just settling an argument.”

    The Doctor’s eyebrows raise, but he doesn’t say anything, knowing he’ll find out soon enough. Rose climbs into bed and eagerly straddles him, smiling cheekily.

    “I’m done being a little girl. I love you, Doctor.”

    “I love you, too.”

\-------

    Jackie woke up in the morning, and leaving Pete to sleep, went to go make breakfast for them. When she opened the door she found a pair of men’s underwear dangling from the doorknob, beneath a note. Plucking it from the smooth white-washed wood she narrowed her eyes to read it.

_  
Adult enough for you?  
XXOO, Rose_


End file.
